General Hux (Fanon)
General Armitage Hux is the main antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy, and of the fanfilm Episode IX: The Resistance Rises. He was Palpatine's grandson, as well as the supreme leader of The First Order, and was Snoke's former second-in-command. He is portrayed by Domhnall Gleeson. History Background Under his command, Finn and many other children were taken from their houses and conditioned into becoming Stormtroopers. At some point, he became the commander of the Starkiller Base, a weapon built inside a planet that draws its energy from its sun. Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Search for BB-8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The Rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some Stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey in front of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Revenge on The Resistance As the new ruler of the galaxy, General Hux later commanded an attack on The Resistance Base. He ordered a massive fleet, including one of his dreadnoughts, to attack and destroy The Resistance Base. However, one bomber (which is piloted by Rose's sister) whom sacrifices herself and manages to dispatch all the bombs on the dreadnought. Hux gets frustrated about his own failure, and is called in by Snoke, who speaks to him on a hologram. Hux manipulates Snoke into agreeing to another scheme, in which Hux will surround The Resistance's starships and destroy them during their escape. Hux used a new tracking device to find them, and eventually, he managed to surround them. As Hux starts attacking The Resistance's militants, he sends Kylo Ren on a TIE fighter to kill Leia. Realizing that Ren won't kill her, Hux immediately fires his cannons at her instead, injuring General Leia. Later, DJ sneaks Finn, Rose and BB8 into Snoke's mothership, under General Hux's orders. DJ hands them over to Phasma who takes them to Hux, who strikes Finn hard on the cheek, and orders Finn and Rose to be executed. Hux then surrounds The Resistance's starships. Hux purposely leaves his enemy a way out to D'Qar, so he could wipe them out as they attempt to escape. Under Amilyn Holdo's commands, The Resistance fighters make their way to escape the First Order and fly to D'Qar. Hux however orders his men to fire on The Resistance's ships, and manages to get thousands of the Resistance militants killed. Rebuilding The First Order Kylo Ren later kills Snoke, and offers Rey to form an alliance with him and help to destroy the universe. Rey however resists Kylo Ren. Hux enters Snoke's throne room as he is afraid of loosing influence on Ren. Kylo Ren asks for command on Hux's soldiers, much to Hux's disagreement. However, Kylo Ren then force-chokes Hux, and tells him they shall finish what Snoke has started. Kylo Ren and Hux both managed to agree to rebuild The First Order, as the new supreme leaders. With DJ giving information about The Resistance, Hux gets ready and launches a massive attack on The Resistance, and alongside Kylo Ren, he gives the orders during the battle. Hux intends to use The Starkiller Base's cannon in order to break into a locked room where The Resistance's crew are hiding. Eventually, Hux and Ren manage to break in, but as Skywalker appears, Kylo Ren orders the troops to stop marching towards the cave. Under Ren's command, the troops start shooting at Luke Skywalker. General Hux orders the troops to stop wasting their munitions on Skywalker. However, Kylo Ren disagrees and force-chokes Hux again, leaving him unconscious. While Supreme Leader Hux is unconcious, Kylo Ren intends to fight Luke Skywalker alone. Kylo Ren manages to kill Luke, but is told that The Jedi will defeat him. Luke Skywalker delayed both Hux and Kylo Ren in order for The Resistance to escape with Rey's help. Hux is forced to cooperate with Ren until the matters are solved. Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (fanfilm) Revenge on The Resistance Hux manages to build another Death Star, and together with Kylo Ren, he occupies it and uses it's weapon as another strategy against The Resistance. Hux then discusses with Kylo Ren about the future of The First Order. Kylo Ren insists that Hux does not touch Rey. Hux however activates force sensitive plasma cannons from behind, as he uses them to torture Kylo Ren, and force him into giving him the position of the supreme leader. Kylo Ren is forced to agree to Hux, and kill the girl for thee good of The First Order. Hux then practices on using a red lightsaber. Datoo informs Hux that General Ishmall Thador has captured two of The Resistance's top members, which are General Poe Dameron and Finn. Hux orders Datoo to jump to hyperspace and target Coruscant so they can take control of the entire Republic. Datoo questions Hux, stating that their goal is not to make a war against the entire universe. Hux reveals his electric powers which he inherited from his grandfather, Palpatine, and uses them to silence Datoo. Hux sarcastically asks Datoo if he has anymore questions. Hux later uses The Death Star's cameras, and generates a massive hologram right outside The Death Star. The hologram of Hux's gives a speech and tells the entire galaxy's population to obey his orders, be loyal to The First Order and that whoever kills a top Resistance member shall be rewarded. After Rey enters the ship, Kylo Ren informs Hux about the invasion. Hux reveals Kylo Ren that he inherited Palpatine's powers, and that he himself corrupted Kylo Ren for military use, and not Snoke. Kylo Ren gets frustrated as he thinks that Hux is lying to him, but Hux uses his electric powers to silence the mad Kylo Ren. Hux sends two of his royal guards to find Rey and bring her to the throne room. Rey is eventually caught, and after she talks to Kylo Ren, Hux enters his throne room and asks Kylo Ren for some privacy. Hux calls Rey a treacherous little thing, and reveals her that he is Palpatine's grandson in secret, and that his father married a woman named Hux who was a kitchen slave, and therefore, only his father knew about young Armitage Hux's secret powers. As Rey realizes Hux's truth, Hux orders the death star to load it's cannons. Rey however reveals that he won't manage to fire at The Resistance, because BB8 will destroy The Death Star once again. Hux angrily orders the two guards to get rid of BB8. Hux then force chokes Rey, and uses his power to electrocute her and torture her until she dies. Kylo Ren however interrupts and offers Hux to retreat, telling the enraged supreme leader that BB8 has managed to shoot their fuel cells and cause the planet to collapse again. Hux and Kylo Ren escaped on their star destroyer, and Rey managed to escape as well. Battle against Rey and Finn Hux later got upset about his own failure, as he felt that he had also failed Palpatine by not completing his tasks. Hux was informed by Kylo Ren that Rey has escaped The Death Star. Hux ordered Kylo Ren to command a massive attack on Rey's starcraft, and lead every ship including General Thador's star destroyer during the battle. Hux orders Phasma to follow Kylo Ren and kill him if he does any nonsense. Shortly after Kylo Ren was killed by Phasma, Hux commands another massive attack on Rey. During this battle, Datoo is Hux's second in command. Hux orders Datoo to load all his cannons. After Hux and Datoo decide to fire the cannons on The Resistance's starcraft, Datoo informs Hux that Rey is using the force to reverse the bullet's directions. Hux orders Datoo to contact the TIE pilots and orders each one of them to fire at will. Eventually, Hux is fed up as the ship cannot destroy Rey's starcraft. Hux uses an escape pod to fly to the desert planet of Gehoda, and leaves Datoo and his henchmen behind. After Rey and Finn reach Gehoda in peace, and Rey leaves Finn behind after a short argument, Hux finds Rey, and uses the force to take Luke's lightsaber. Hux then prepares to kill her, but Finn comes from behind, and quickly uses his force powers to take the lightsaber from Hux. Hux calls Finn for a battle. During the lightsaber duel, Hux smashes Finn and knocks him onto the ground. Hux tortures Finn with his electric powers, causing Finn to scream in pain. Rey however jumps towards Hux and pushes him onto the ground. Rey and Hux are both injured on the ground, and they cannot get up. Finn then gets up and with Luke's lightsaber he bends down and slashes Hux's face. After Hux's death, The First Order has no leader and most of it's members are arrested and put into the Intergalactic prison. Link to Episode IX: The Resistance Rises https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1KXeS0cQpZyF231TtICepi7SueScrj3bUUkERviFq7FA Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Genocidal Category:Monarchs Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Charismatic Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Anarchist Category:Big Bads Category:Extremists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Military Category:Saboteurs Category:The Heavy Category:Killjoy Category:War Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Dictator Category:Frauds Category:Bullies Category:Swordsmen Category:Liars Category:Legacy Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Barbarian Category:Honorable Category:Egotist